Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Zansatsu
by Oyashiro Minagoroshi
Summary: What would you do if you feel in love with the evil, yet innocent God of Hinamizawa, the village shrouded in demonic secrets? Rated M for Torture, Violence, Sexual Content, some Language, and yuri. This is a YURI between HANYUU and OC.


**Author's Note:**

**I do not own Higurashi, it is owned by it's original owner who's name escapes me at times. Enjoy.  
**

千明 あおい

_You... without the courage to stand, you lack the heart to love those around you, you lack the emotion to feel kindness towards anything else. You, the demon inside me... the demon in which is forever branded within my soul, soon to break free, wreaking death and hell on those whom have bewronged you. Do not be set in the wrong path. Do not try to break these chains..._

The time of June 24th, 2004. It's presence is completely impossible to ignore. Even before I moved here, around this time of year, I found myself particuarly gloomy. Despite the fact that I've been in Hinamizawa for just four months, my mood was obvious. I would even snap at Akihari-san, which caused the usual conflict between Kei-senpai and I. I mean, he honestly doesn't have to be such a knight to her. He should let her stick up for herself.

"Ne, Chiakki-san, Chie-sensei would like to see you in her office," a voice behind me said, startling me. I turned to see Mion Sonozaki, the village leader-in-line.

"Eh? But, why?" I asked, standing and pushing my chair in. She shrugged.

"She just said to come and get you," she said, motioning for the door. I sighed and walked into the hall, turning and opening the sliding door to Chie-sensei's office.

"Aoi-san, please, sit." I nodded, taking a seat across from the oak desk.

"I've been hearing slight... well... whispers of conflict between you and Akihari Nagisa. Is that correct?" Chie-sensei asked, her sual concerned look slipping onto her young face.

"Y-yes... but... I really don't mean to... It just slips out and--"

"Is it because of your name?" Chei-sensei suddenly blurted out. I looked at her, puzzled.

"I don't mean to confuse you, but is anyone making fun of your name?"

I continued to stare, still confused. "I figured maybe a few students would be doing so since your name is so... uncommon."

"Oh... that is..." I began, but stopped, finally understanding. My name, Chiakki, litereally meant

blood demon. The Chi stands for blood, and the akki stands for demon. My last name, Aoi, meant blue.

"N-no... no-one's been bothering me about that, I can assure you," I said, smiling weakly. Chie-sensei looked me curiously, but stood. "You may leave now," she said, and I stood, bowing as I left the room.

Hours passed, and finally the bell rang. I gathered up my things, but as I stood to leave, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Satoshi-kun?" I said, surprised. The blonde nodded, looking quite dreary. I suppose he always had that look to him, but the rumors I've heard about Satoko and him living with Rika Furude's family couldn't possibly be making him worn out, Rika's family was the head of Hinamizawa, the first of the Three Great Familes.

"Aoi-san, I'd like to ask you for a favor..." he said, smiling. I suppose Satoshi has his good looks, and he's really nice, but I guess he just seems too depressed for me to develop a crush on him. Even so, I felt myself blushing at his trust.

"Y-yes?" I responded, looking up at him.

"I was wondering if... you could take Satoko to the festival this year? I have some business to attend to and... well... could you please do this for me?!" he asked, grabbing my hand and catching me in surprise.

"O-of course... but... wouldn't it be more of a reassurance to ask Mion-san, or maybe Shion-san? Since you've known them longer..." I said, rather confused. But Satoshi just shook his head.

"I don't want to trouble them more than I already have, you know?"

I nodded, and Satoshi grinned wider.

"Thanks so much, Aoi-san! I don't know how I could ever repay you, but I swear, when I can, I will!" Satoshi said, excitment in his voice.

"K-kay..." I said, my voice soft. He let go of my hand and backed up, letting me through.

"What was that all about?" I heard Shion ask Satoshi. 'Oh, great. That's the last thing I need, a jealous twin on my tail,' I though, sighing heavily.

On my way home, I stopped at quite a few shops, and by the time I headed home, the sun was already down. "G-great... walking home in the dark," I said to myself, secretly scared of the dark. I headed on my usual path, and soon i was out of the city and completely alone. The moon shone onto the path in front of me.

_'Tap... tap... tap...' _

I whipped around, hearing footsteps. "W-who's there!?" I shouted, finding myself surprisingly close to hysterics. I turned, concluding that it was just the wind playing tricks on me. I quickened my pace to be extra careful.

_'Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap...'_

The footsteps quickened with my pace. I heard them clearly, raking into the silence that befell the night. I broke into a run, tears streaming down my cheeks. The footsteps became louder, I seen the welcoming light beaming from my porch as I ran quicker, the footsteps directly behind me. I ran inside, slamming the door and stumbling up the stairs, I ran into my room and threw myself on the bed, burting into tears, sobs racking my entire body.

'Never again... never... I won't let it happen...'

**End of Chapter 1 - Kutsuoto**

**-**

**Read&Review. **

**Chapter 2 will be up extremely soon!**

**A P.S to all whom have been offended by my utter stupidity. **

**If someone could please tell me the exact date the Watanagashi occurs? Because over my thousand time watchings of Higurashi Seasons 1-3 I have yet to discover the date. Ad I feel as if I just killed a million people. So if anyone could be as kind as to tell me the date, that'd be spectacular. Until then it is set on June 28th. -.-"  
**


End file.
